Story Thus Far...
Our Story Thus Far In Westeros It is 100 years from the current timeline in the story of A Song of Fire and Ice. The current rulers of Westeros is House Targaryen, under King Rhaegar Targaryen reign. Recently he has extended an invitation to the rulers of Skagos kingdom, house Sindora. Their current ruler King Amen Sindora(Player David A.) reluctantly agreed to their invitation, taking some of his family with him to the main land. As they arrive in the Highgarden, ruled by Lord Loren Tyrell. House Sindora was greeted and escorted by Ser Veran Tyrell into the Highgarden's courtyard. There House Sindora was greeted and met many other houses that are coming for the wedding between Princess Jaesilya Targaryen and Prince Telos Sindora(Player Rich B.). Though not pleased to hear the details, King Amen Sindora went along with the plan. Settling in the castle, quickly House Sindora made friends and enemies. Princess Ia Sindora(Player Cassie P.) had no hesitations making a rivalery romance with Lord Willem Lannister. Giving her a gift Princess Ia accepted a Lannister dress which would quickly become a misstep at dinner later. As dinner time came, instead of toasts and congradulations. Lord Willem Lannister and Lord Aaron Baratheon broke out into a fight that was quickly interrupted by the kingsguard and Ser Veran's men. After the fight, King Rhaegar, Princess Jaesilya and Lord Deron Lannister were posioned and quickly taken out of the dining hall. Everyone else began to scatter and go to their rooms or wander the castle. Lady Alana Stark was found raped and beated in the courtyard area at night. Queen Thara Sindora(Player Ashley R.) along with her daughter Princess Ezria Sindora(Player Christina G.) discovered Lady Alana was drugged and unable to give them much information. Lord Johnathan Stark had to be restrained shortly as he screamed out it was all Lord Aaron Baratheon's fault. Everyone was quickly taken back into their rooms. That evening House Sindora is stuck in Prince Telos's dream, where they meet a beautiful blonde woman that warns them dream assassins are there to kill them. The next day, Princess Ella Martell arrived to the Highgarden with a small escort of 10 men at her side. Ignoring greetings or concerns, Princess Ella quickly ran to the floor House Sindora resided within the Highgarden Castle. She revealed to all of them, that House Hardying and the viel had fallen to a mysterious house called House Penghast. She also felt concern over House Sindora's safety, but King Amen disspelled her fears for them. All went quiet in the castle for awhile until Lord Johnathan Stark proclaimed his daughter has been kidnapped. House Sindora investigated and noticed a blood bath had occured.Unable to figure it out, King Amen demanded his gaurds to watch over Lord Stark in his time of grief and to make sure no one touches him. Afterwards, news that King Rhaegar was grim and that Princess Jaesilya and Lord deron were slowly in recovery. Prince telos and King Amen figure that the fight between Lord Willem and Lord Aaron was a set up. In the mean time Princess Ezria has been taken noticed by Ser Veran Tyrell, and infront of her mother Queen Thara; he begins to court the young princess. Before Dinner goes under way, with the help of Princess Ella and Ser Veran; Lord Willem was interrogated by House Sindora only to be killed by Ser Veran once he was proven useless. House Sindora fully took over the 2nd floor of the Highgarden castle and kept a few guests in their charge. As they sat and waited for the next event to come, they all decided it would be best they go to the dinner held in their honor again. The dinner was quickly place in a halt as soon as the Targaryen family walked in stating their father had passed away do to the posion. To make matters worse, House Sindora is scared to ever fall asleep due to the dream assassins waiting for them in their sleep. By the next day, all the houses leave for King's landing to place the King Rhaegar's body to rest. House Sindora were given dragons to ride along side the Targaryen children to King's Landing. Though instead, House Sindora flew towards their island seeing fighting off their shores. Seeing undead manning a ship with a undead dragon as its banner. House Sindora twart the ships and restore order at sea. Princess Ia decides to fly off on her own, only to be greated by the undead dragon itself in the skies. Barely escaping with her life, she dives into the water and heads for land instead. Meanwhile the rest of her house heads for King's Landing. Before they head towards King's Landing, all but King Amen are placed in a dream like state, talking to the nefarious Lady Yukiko Villanar. Making a deal with the crude red eye'd woman, she shields them in their dreams.In about the same instance she visits King Amen and purposely sleeps with him. A week or so later Everyone, even the renegade Princess Ia makes it to Kings Landing. There people pay their respects as House Sindora carefully thinks out their next course of action. Lady Yukiko reveals herself along side the only surviving Hardying, Lord Jaeren Hardying. She taunts Queen Thara and flirts with her husband and children. She agrees later on to see if any of them hold magic within their bodies to fight against the undead dragon. Ser Veran Tyrell begins to use magic to force Princess Ezria to be courted against her will. Be he is twarted by Princess Ia Sindora. Later on in the day Prince Cydriiol Sindora(Player Albert M.) comes into King's Landing being accompaied by Valinda Villanar. King Amen is not pleased and find his younger son more of a headache than help. After the short reunion, Princess Ella Martell brings a scroll of memoirs to them. There she reveals there is a bastard Targaryen that is the possible suspect in to the chaos that is happening within the kingdom. She leaves them to ponder as Lady Yukiko comes to fulfill the promise she gave to them. Through the ritual she does, King Amen and his son Prince Cydriiol are immune to magic. Where as Prince Telos, Princess Ezria, Queen Thara and Princess Ia have storm lord abilities. It is also revealed Queen Thara and Princess Ia are pregnant. Lady Yukiko leave them with a bunch of scrolls to teach them magic. Not a moment later they go their seprate ways. Prince Telos and King Amen help Prince Regent Aerion Targaryen interrogate and kill Lord Aaron Baratheon. Only to find out he did have some involvement but did not know who the undead dragon's true identity was. Moments later they are called into court. There Ser Veran is called out for lying and using magic on Princess Ezria. No longer caring to hide, Ser Veran reveals his is the bastard child of King Rhaegar, as well as the Undead Dragon himself. Almost kidnapping Princess Ezria, he decides to toy with House Sindora and continue to torture his prisoner Lady Alana Stark.